Salvación
by veintisiete
Summary: Edward iba contra natura, contra la religión, contra todo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal en aquel mundo. No merecía salvarse.


Cuando era pequeño la gente pensaba que Edward, tan callado y educado como lo es ahora, era demasiado joven para entender los secretos que de vez en cuando los adultos se compartían y que no se molestaban en ocultar delante suyo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas no es mío, hago esto con el único fin de divertirme por lo que no hay nada de lucro.

**Summary:** Edward iba contra natura, contra la religión, contra todo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal en aquel mundo.

**Salvación**

Su transformación lo cambió todo. A medida que el dolor dejó de quemarle la piel, a medida que la sangre dejó de hervirle bajo ella, se dio cuenta de que había sido arrebatado del único lugar en la tierra en la que se sentía seguro, intocable por las decepciones que el mundo le brindaba día sí y día también.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el silencio. Un mortal y frío silencio, en el que no se escuchaba ni siquiera el latido de su corazón.

A pesar del silencio, a pesar del frío que le recibió, recuerda que estuvo hambriento. La primera vez que sintió esa hambre se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había pasado, ya no era alguien normal, porque ese repentino apetito no tenía que ver con su estómago o con su mente. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar hambriento, sediento.

Lo primero que tuvo claro, después de que ya no era normal, era que aquello no era ni por asomo el paraíso.

No fue hasta que un hombre joven, que él reconoció como el médico que le atendió en el hospital, entró en la habitación disculpándose como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, algo tan terrible que ni él mismo pensaba que pudiera ser perdonado alguna vez en la vida, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de verdad de que algo iba mal.

Aquello no era el infierno, porque no estaba muerto.

El joven había visto a la gente cometer errores a lo largo de su corta vida, pero en ese preciso momento, algo le llegó a carcomer las entrañas. No importaba ningún pecado antes cometido por nadie, ni las mentiras dichas una y otra vez sin vergüenza maldita. Él era peor que el ser más despreciable, pecador y monstruoso de la tierra.

Edward iba contra natura, contra la religión, contra todo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal en aquel mundo.

Edward era un pecado e iba a tener que vivir con ello durante el resto de la eternidad porque nunca moriría. Porque no tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad de absolución.

Él mismo era su peor pesadilla.

--

Con el paso de los años, encontró su camino. Un camino en el que cargaba consigo la tortura de saber que era una abominación de la naturaleza, un ser que chupaba sangre para sobrevivir, alguien que era frío por dentro y por fuera, algo muerto, muerto en tantas formas que era irónico que llegara a sentirse vivo alguna vez. Y quizás era eso, el estar privado de tener algún perdón, el estar privado de ir al paraíso, lo que le hacía luchar cada vez con más ahínco para conseguir diferenciarse de los demás. Tenía las cartas, tenía los medios, y podía elegir.

Y él no quería ser un monstruo.

Sucedió una noche, luego de que se revelara contra Carlisle. Un lapsus, le dijo Esme después de que se lo contara, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le decía que era la persona más buena que había en todo el mundo. Un error, afirmó Carlisle a la vez que le apretaba el hombro. Había matado a quince, veinte, treinta personas. Quizás más. No importaba que lo merecieran, no importaba que hubiera salvado vidas de gente pura e inocente. Había matado, y eso difícilmente podría considerarse un lapsus.

Y aún así, sabía que necesitaba creer en algo, en algo mucho más grande que él. Volvió con su familia y Carlisle y Esme lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Les pidió perdón sin llegar a desear que le perdonasen y aprendió numerosas formas en la que una persona podía llegar a odiarse a sí misma y a la vez, seguir viviendo. Numerosas formas en las que alguien podía tener esperanza pero no creer en nada más.

Hasta que ella llegó.

--

La salvación, pensó, no era algo que el cielo le otorgaba a la gente que había intentado parecer un santo con todas sus fuerzas. La salvación era aquello que se merecía la gente buena y pura, aquellos de quienes no importaban sus errores o dudas, porque siempre actuaban guiándose por los buenos sentimientos de su corazón.

A sus ojos, Bella merecía salvarse más que ninguna otra persona en aquel mundo. Por extensión, él no. Poner a Bella por encima de él, por encima de su propia vida, de sus propias necesidades, no era algo que él necesitara hacer o algo terriblemente romántico. Aunque casi nadie llegaba a entender esa parte.

Bella le completaba, no de una forma cursi o repipi, sino como si fuera una parte de sí mismo que le había sido arrebatada cuando era joven y que había sido puesta en ella para que él la esperara. Y si alguien le preguntase si le había valido la pena, a él no le daría la vida para explicar cuánto había merecido la pena.

Ella había sido como un destello, un destello de esperanza en la oscuridad que le había rodeado. Ella era el amor que Edward tenía por su familia, el respeto que tenía por su padre, la ternura que tenía para con su madre, el cariño que sentía por sus hermanos. Ella era las lágrimas que nunca había derramado y todas las risas que nunca llegó a compartir con nadie.

Muchos pensaban que era demasiado estúpido por haber acomodado su existencia a la de ella, por tener como propósito el verla respirar todos los días, todas las noches, a todas horas, por querer ver cada paso que daba, por no poder vivir sin ella, simplemente. Pero lo que sentía Edward por Bella estaba muy por encima de las habladurías de los demás.

Todo el mundo necesitaba una razón para existir. Para algunos, era el trabajo. Para otros, era el amor. Y para algunos pocos, era su propia fuerza. Bella Swan era la fuerza, el amor y el trabajo de Edward Cullen. Ella era la esencia de todo, y no había ninguna razón que le hiciera pensar que aquello era estúpido. Y ella creía en él y le quería, y aquello era lo único que merecía la pena.

Dios había hecho que ella fuera su paraíso, y ella juraba encargarse de serlo para siempre. Y podría ser que no tuviera un alma nunca más, pero en aquel momento pareció importarle poco o casi nada, porque ella, Bella, era su alma, y con el tiempo Edward llegaría a entender que también era su salvación.

--

Joder fandom, te he echado tanto de menos. Prepárate porque te voy a petar LOL. Espero que nadie me odie por haber desaparecido, el otro día mi musa decidió salir de mi tarta de mi cumpleaños y tengo muchas cositas por subir.

Os quiere mucho, mucho, mucho, una servidora.

.wir.


End file.
